The present invention relates to a method of reducing the quantity of harmful material which passes into the waste water from a container cleaning machine which comprises a preliminary soaking tank, a subsequently arranged soaking and washing solution bath which includes at least one bath, and spraying sections which are arranged downstream or after the soaking and washing solution bath. The present invention also relates to a container cleaning machine for carrying out this method.